Everybody But Her
by aleir29
Summary: Draco never taught his son about the female mindset, so what's little Scorpius to do when he gets a dare to seduce the girl who hates him most? Thank Merlin that Darius went on exchange, God forbid he should find out about Scorpius' new "lessons".
1. The Dare

It was a sunny day in July, and four boys sat in a circle on a luscious emerald green carpet in the Zabini manor. One stood out; unlike the others, who had dark hair, his was platinum blonde. He spoke.

"Jack," Scorpius said. "Truth or dare?"

Jacques Zabini looked at him. "Truth, I guess." He shrugged.

"All right." Scorpius paused to think for a second. "Have you ever fantasized about a ghost?"

Jack smirked. "No." His smirk grew a little wider. "Have you?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"It's not my turn. Ask somebody else." Scorpius said sternly.

"Fine." Jack scanned his friends before addressing the boy casually leaning against the bedpost. "Truth or dare, brother?"

The boy didn't answer.

"Brother?"

"You won't get his attention like that, Jack. You have to be louder," Scorpius said.

"Oh, let me," said Alexander Nott exasperatedly. "DARIUS!"

Darius calmly turned to face the boys with a tired expression. "You guys do realize that you've been playing a girl's game, right?"

"It's only a girl's game if you make it," pouted Darius' twin brother.

"Fine, Jack. Dare." Darius rolled his eyes, not bothering to hide the mock in his tone.

"I dare you to go down to whatever room dad is in right now and try to lick his elbow without him noticing." Jack grinned evilly. Darius raised his eyebrow at him, but he ignored it."I think he's in the living room. Go do your dare!" Darius sighed, but obeyed. They sat in silence for a minute, trying to hear what was going on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A roar could be heard, followed by deep laughter. A few seconds later, Darius walked back into the room, his skin tinted pink despite his determinedly stoic expression, and sat down again. He tried his best to disregard the amused looks the other boys were giving him.

"Scorpius. Truth or dare?"

Scorpius was still grinning at him, but answered "Dare" after a second.

"All right." Darius clapped his hands once, sitting up straight. "I'm going to make this game interesting."

* * *

><p>"Mate, you sure you want to do this?" Alex caught up with Scorpius' long strides in the narrow central aisle of the Hogwarts Express. "Darius can't have meant it. Could he have?"<p>

"Absolutely. If Darius wants to see me seduce Rose Weasley, I'm gonna do it." Scorpius didn't look at his friend, instead glancing into the compartments they passed, searching for one girl. "Besides, we're in fifth year already. Chances are, she hates me a little less than first year."

"Or, she hates you a little more."

Scorpius stopped sharply, spinning to face his friend. "Stop being pessimistic! I promised my self I would do this, and I don't want you talking me out of it! Now look impressive." He jabbed his pointer finger into Alex's chest. "She's right there."

They approached the snack cart and the cheerful witch. Rose was bending down, picking out a few Pumpkin Pasties from the bottom shelf to eat on the trip. Scorpius smiled at the plump witch, and crouched down, reaching into the box of Pumpkin Pasties.

Rose looked startled as a hand brushed past hers, swiftly choosing a pasty. Rose straightened up and found herself face-to-face with Scorpius Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Pumpkin Pasties, obviously, since I just bought one," he said, handing his money to the witch. "But you know, I think I want a few more things, too." He winked, but started to pick out some more candies. Rose's expression changed from confusion, to surprise, to indignance rapidly. It was quite amusing. Her face flamed, and she scurried away. She reached her compartment, sat down, and closed the door a little harder than she meant to.

"Jeez, what's wrong?" asked her cousin Lily, who was lounging on one of the benches with her feet up. She stretched to see what Rose had bought. "Aww, you only got pasties? Oh, well," she said as she grabbed one from Rose and took a bite.

"Scorpius Malfoy just hit on me," Rose said wide-eyed. The pasty dropped from Lily's mouth.

**A/N I started this fic because a) the other fic I was working on had no plot, and b) I started the other one with a challenge, but it was my first fanfiction, and it didn't turn out so well. So for this one, I planned out the entire storyline in advance, and used one of my favorite cliches: the seduction dare.**

**Anyways, what do you guys think of the first chapter? Was it too short? Because this should be about how long the others will be. The shortest chapter might be 400 words, but i doubt it'll be that low, because I planned out what's going to happen in each chapter and wrote it down. They'll usually be around 600 words. There will be 12 chapters, unless I give up (I hope not!).**

**So, who's your favorite second generation character? Rose? Lily? Scorpius? Teddy? Victoire? Fred? Hugo? Roxanne? James? Albus? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Also, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Now revised! (heavily)**


	2. Quick Warning from the Author

**A/N Don't you just hate when authors say that they're going to do something, but then don't? Like say, an author promised that she'd update every Friday, but then disappear for two months. That would be horrible.**

**Sadly, that is what I did. I'm really bad at keeping my word on things, so i'm not going to promise anything this time, and I'm going to be truthful. I never really got around to writing the second chapter (procrastination is inevitable for me), and it's still not finished. Procrastination plus writers block plus school equals no updates.**

**The reason that I planned out the plot beforehand was to prevent writer's block, but you can see how that failed. I didn't exactly expect getting writer's block on one of the filler chapters that i threw into the plot to keep the story from moving too fast. Looking back, I should have.**

**I'm not going to say that I'll write when I can, but rather that I'll write when I remember, and update when I remember (and I'm allowed to go on the computer). Well, there you go. That's the truth. Sorry, you guys.**

**P.S. Coming up (not necessarily soon), are some lessons on Potions, and something else?**


	3. Chapter 2

"You're ridiculously bad at this," Alex said as the two boys traveled back down the train.

"What are you talking about? That was brilliant! She turned completely red; don't tell me that's not a good thing." Scorpius scoffed at him, folding his arms.

"It's not necessarily a good thing, but it's not always a bad thing, either. That's why you have to take a different approach." They reached their compartment and sat down, closing the door behind them. "If Darius was here, he would laugh in your face, and you know how unpleasant that is. Now listen closely, 'cause what I'm about to tell you is pure gold. See, I found a book in Flourish and Blott's…"

* * *

><p>Farther down the train, two girls were in shock.<p>

"All right, let me get this straight," Lily was saying. "You were just minding your business, getting some snacks, and all of a sudden Malfoy appears and tries a cheesy pick up line on you, which caused you to freak out, and rush back here with only pumpkin pasties."

"That's right."

"Bugger. I really wanted some Every Flavor Beans," Lily pouted.

"Lily, please take this seriously. We've hated each other exactly four years since our first train ride to Hogwarts, and suddenly he's trying things on me! Don't you think that's just a little bit weird?" Rose let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm kidding, Rose, calm down."

"What's he planning? This isn't normal behavior. What if something happened to him, and he's acting super different?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's just messing with you. Don't take it seriously. Also, you're overanalyzing this. Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and pass out for the rest of the train ride so that I don't have to deal with you."

"Lily!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Rose was woken by a loud crash coming from the bathroom. "Emily, what did you do this time?" she said groggily. Rose got up and went into the bathroom. The brunette was lying on the ground in a heap, with the shower curtain and rod piled on top of her.<p>

Rose laughed as she pushed the shower curtain to the side and helped up her friend. "I'll never understand how you manage to do these things."

"Neither will I, Rose," Emily replied, dusting herself off. "Have you seen my comb? I left it somewhere in here, and I can't seem to be able to find it."

"No, sorry. Find it quick, though, because we only have about an hour to get ready and get breakfast," Rose said, craning her neck to look at the clock in the main room.

"Really? Gosh, that sucks," Emily complained as she repositioned the shower rod on the wall. "What class do we have first?"

Rose walked back into the room and opened her trunk. "Double Potions with the Slytherins," she yelled back.

A groan came from Sarah's bed and the curtains were pulled back, revealing a messy-haired blonde. "Really? Great, exactly what we need first thing in the morning."

"Look, she's alive, Emily! It's a miracle!" Rose dramatically clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Well, it's not my fault you kept everybody awake last night babbling on about your little encounter with Malfoy." Sarah dodged a rolled up sock thrown by Rose and collapsed into giggles. "I _swear_, she's in love with him _already_," she stage-whispered to Emily, who was walking past them out of the bathroom. She laughed, plopping herself on her bed.

Rose grimaced. "Not anytime soon. He's been nothing but a prick ever since our first train ride," she said, "He makes me sick."

"Well, if you decide that you do, we're fine with it. Right, Sarah?" Emily said.

"Oh, those stunning chocolate eyes!" Sarah pretended to swoon.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to you two fawn over how good looking Malfoy is." Rose retrieved her comb and raked it through her hair, but a smile crept onto her face at Sarah's antics.

"But you know it's true!" Sarah sang.

"Never mind. Just never mind. I wish I never told you guys."

Emily, who had been watching the small exchange with a smirk, suddenly spoke up. "Hey, I'm going to go down to the Great Hall and bring some breakfast up, okay?"

"Okay, thanks, Emily," Rose said. Emily left the room.

"So, did you hear about the new Russian exchange students?" Rose said, changing the subject. Sarah nodded. "I heard that the girl's going to be coming with the Gryffindors to all our classes."

"What about the guy?" Sarah asked, casually glancing past Rose and into the mirror on the opposite wall.

"Of course you would want to know," Rose teased. Sarah stuck out her tongue as she smoothed her hair. "He'll be with the Ravenclaws, I think."

"Well, now Zabini is gone, which is a relief. He annoyed me to no end."

There was a moment in which neither of them talked; then Rose spoke.

"Sarah, how would you feel if Zabini suddenly started flirting with you?" she asked.

Sarah's eyes rolled towards the ceiling, puffing from her nose. "Is this about Malfoy again?" Rose glanced to the side, away from Sarah. "He's just trying to mess with your head. He loves to see you confused and floundering around."

"That's what Lily said, too. I guess you guys are right. I must've looked ridiculous freaking out over something like this." Rose laughed humorlessly. She stared at the bedpost above Sarah's head, imagining herself raging, confused, unknowingly doing exactly what Malfoy wanted. Was she so naive? Had she been manipulated for his amusement for years? She wondered how many times her friends had hinted at it, afraid to say it outright.

She remembered the time that he flicked extra beetle wings into her Potions cauldron, causing it to steam ever so slightly. She hadn't noticed until several minutes later when the steam had thickened into smoke, and just when she was about to ask Professor Oak, there was an explosion of green smoke, and when it cleared, her potion had gone. As she and the rest of the class gaped at her empty cauldron, she noticed Malfoy only a few seats away, attempting to stifle his laughter. When she cornered him after class, he claimed that he was only wondering what would happen, and escaped, dodging her punches. She frowned, thinking of still more similar incidents involving the blond.

Her thought process was interrupted by an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, lighten up, drama queen. All he did was flirt a little. No need to get all sentimental and upset."

From her spot on the bed, Rose glared. Sarah giggled at her expression, and Rose reached to her side, firmly grasping a pillow and flinging it at her friend, hitting her square in the face.

Sarah widened her eyes in mock offense. "You did not just do that!" she squealed, a smile creeping over her face as she threw the closest soft object, which happened to be a large teddy bear sitting on Emily's bed. "Don't tell me it's that time of the month!"

Unfortunately by that time, Rose had sat up, and was able to dodge the flying ball of fluff. She retaliated, grabbing her blanket from underneath her with a crazed grin on her face. Leaping off the bed, she pounced on Sarah, covering her body with the blanket. Underneath her, Sarah struggled, laughing loudly. Eventually, Rose let up, uncovering her head. It was quite a sight to see: Sarah's mouth wide open in glee, her light hair mussed.

This was the moment that Emily decided to walk back in, carrying egg on toast and two cups of pumpkin juice.

She was unsurprised.

"You guys, it's way too _early_ for things like this," she complained despite her amused expression as she set the food on her bedside table. "Go brush your hair, Sarah, and don't forget to grab some—" Her gaze traveled across the mess the two had created, settling on what appeared to be a pile of brown fur. "Is that Mr Jenkins?" she shrieked, half-diving for the bear.

As Emily cooed over the doll, Sarah glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. Her eyes widened to the size of eggs, her jaw dropping ever-so-slightly. She dashed into the bathroom, calling over her shoulder, "Rose, we only have twenty minutes left to get to class! Oh, I need to do my hair, and wash my face..." Her rant faded into a whimper as she rushed to fix her appearance.

Rose glanced into the mirror on the wall next to her, relieved that her post-pillow-fight hair didn't look much worse than it normally did. Although that wasn't saying much. She pulled it into a low ponytail at the base of her neck, calmly reaching to her trunk for her uniform. Unlike Sarah, she usually didn't take much time to get ready, and it was times like these that she was grateful for her laziness.

Emily, who had finished comforting Mr Jenkins, carefully placed him back on her bed. She glanced at Rose's slow pace, giving her a patronizing look. "If you go any slower, you won't have time to eat breakfast."

"We can eat breakfast on the way to class," Rose protested as she traded her soft pajama trousers for the standard skirt.

**A/N You thought I would never update, did you? Well, I thought so, too. But recently, I've gotten back into this story, and so I'm going to update this, mainly for myself. I still won't have regular updates. For the record, this chapter was posted on June 14, 2013.**

**This was pure filler. It was basically to introduce some characters. Don't worry, the exchange students won't have a large role. They're basically an excuse to get Darius out of the way. I have the next chapter about 97% written, so I'll probably post it today or tomorrow.**

**Yes, I named their potions teacher Professor Oak. I couldn't think of anything else, okay?**

**Maaybe I'll get around to re-writing the first chapter someday, because right now it kind of sickens me. Done revising!**


	4. Chapter 3

What if, by some chance, they were to fall for each other? Sarah and Emily were right, he wasn't bad looking. They probably wouldn't get together straight away, with their stubborn tendencies, but they inevitably would. However, their families would undoubtedly disapprove. His father didn't have the best reputation; what if he beat Malfoy? She supposed that she would be able to take him in at her house, but her father certainly wouldn't like it. She would have to keep it a secret. If her father did find out, it wouldn't be pretty. What would happen if—

"You need to get him back for everything he's done to you." Sarah stated. Rose snapped out of her daydream and whipped her head around so quickly that her neck cramped. She nearly tripped over a loose stone in the corridor.

"What do you mean?" asked Rose, grimacing and rubbing her neck as she mentally berated herself for thinking such things.

"Exactly what I said! You need to take your revenge; you've been too passive toward him."

Rose frowned. "Sarah, you know very well that I'm not good at stuff like that. It's sort of a Slytherin quality."

She let out an exasperated sigh and pouted. "Just because Salazar Slytherin liked taking revenge doesn't mean it's exclusive to his house."

"Even so, I don't do that kind of stuff."

"I know you don't. That's why I'm going to help you."

She gaped at Sarah, too shocked to speak. She tried fruitlessly for a good reason why not. "Y-you're not getting involved in this," she managed to stutter out.

"Then why did you tell me?" Sarah whined. "Honestly, Rose, you should have known I would do something."

"I just wanted to tell somebody besides Lily. Her feedback isn't the most reliable, you know," Rose replied stubbornly.

"Admit it, you just like to gossip, like all of us."

"Do not."

"Do too. And anyways, we're getting off topic here. I am definitely going to help you." Sarah gave her a stern look.

Rose pouted. "Fine," she conceded, emphasizing the F. "What are we going to do, then? Do you have experience in getting on Malfoy's nerves?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not particularly, but what you'll do is seduce him back," she said nonchalantly.

Immediately, Rose's jaw dropped, her eyebrows knitting as her eyes widened. Sarah caught sight of her expression and giggled.

"You look funny."

"Are you insane?"

"Well, I do think it's possible," she joked. "I'm _serious_. You have to fight fire with fire."

"There is no way in hell that I'm doing that." Rose crossed her arms in front of her as she walked.

Sarah huffed. "Fine. Just let him walk all over you, then."

"I'm not letting him walk all over me!"

"Whatever you say," Sarah rolled her eyes as the two girls rounded the last corner in the dungeons, entering the Potions classroom.

They chose one of the tables lining the far wall, two rows from the back. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, until the lesson started.

"This year, we will be jumping straight into assignments. We will start with the Invigoration Draught, working with the person next to you. Please turn to page three hundred and sixty-three in Magical Drafts and Potions," Professor Oak announced from the front of the classroom. When he was finished talking, he turned around, waving his wand at the board.

_Classwork_

_Collect and prepare all ingredients._

_Homework_

_Pick two steps from the instructions, and make an educated guess as to the outcome of the potion if incorrectly followed._

Next to Rose, Sarah pouted at the board. "What a lazy lesson! All he did was give us a potion and write our instructions on the board."

Rose laughed softly. "Give him a break. None of us are very happy about returning to our classes, and at least we don't have to sit through a lecture first-thing."

"That's true." Sarah shrugged, flipping through her textbook to the page their professor had indicated. "Do you want to get the ingredients? I'll start thinking about the homework, and I'll help you later."

As Sarah was better at (and even enjoyed) the theoretical side of Potions, and it being one of Rose's worst subjects, she practically jumped at the opportunity. "Okay!" She replied perkily, standing to go to the storage closet in the corner of the room.

As she was scanning the top shelf for crystallized Antimony, a shadow fell over her shoulder. She ignored it, continuing her search. "Antimony… Antimony…"

A pale hand reached above her into the area she had been looking at, and plucked a bottle from the shelf. "Looking for this?"

She spun around, only to find herself face-to-face with none other than Scorpius Malfoy with that s_tupid _smirk on his face.

Rose gaped at him as he tossed the tiny bottle into the air, catching it swiftly with the other hand. "Don't do that! What if you hadn't caught it, and it broke, and... That stuff's expensive!" She argued futilely.

He smirked. "But I did catch it, so no problem there."

"But what if you hadn't?"

"But I did, and that's all that matters right now, correct?" Scorpius handed the bottle to Rose, who was still gaping, her eyes indignant. "Close your mouth, you look like a fish." He gently tapped the underside of her chin.

She promptly swatted his hand, narrowing her eyes. "What is up with you lately?" she hissed, and marched back to her cauldron, fiery hair trailing her. Scorpius quickly grabbed the ingredients he was looking for, striding back to his and Alex's table with a devious smirk on his face.

"Better, but still needs improvement. You need to wait for situations, not create them."

"Not my fault that you're a bad teacher. Besides, I can't recognize opportunities."

"Well... Oh! Finish your homework early tonight, okay? Meet me in the commons at 10." Alex finished his last command in a whisper.

"Why? Are we sneaking out?" Scorpius asked. "How will that help me?"

"You'll see. Now shush, where's the rat whiskers?"

Rose, walking past to pick up ingredients, (forgotten after the little "situation") overheard the last part of the conversation. She was tempted to say something, but thought of Mary's comment the last spring, about her butting in. She promised herself that she would not interfere with this one. Why would she care if he got detention, anyways?

* * *

><p>That night, Rose sat in her dorm, thinking. She even wished that the professors had given more homework, to distract her, but she had finished it hours before with Sarah. It was almost curfew, and she couldn't get her mind off what Alex and Scorpius were planning. They weren't the type to prank a teacher's office, and she seriously doubted that they had something huge to hide, like a baby dragon. The only thing she could think of was... yes, that had to be it. There was no other possible reason. "I've got to follow them," she said out loud.<p>

"What are you talking about? Are you planning to stalk me, Weasley?"

Rose looked up to see Mary leaning against the bathroom door frame, filing her nails. Her face flushed with rage. "None of your business, Nelson. Nobody would ever want to even look at that face of yours, much less stalk it."

Mary sniffed and turned away, probably thinking this comeback was too weak to deserve a response. Rose thought so, herself. She strode out the door down to the commons, and towards the boys' dorm. She would need Al's cloak for this.

**A/N Now to dig up that outline I mentioned...**


End file.
